Strawberries
by pretear tohru
Summary: Ichigo sees Aoyama cheating on her and absentmindedly runs to Cafe Mew Mew where she finds Ryou and maybe a new love?
1. Chapter 1

Strawberries

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS. TOKYO MEW MEW BELONGS TO MIA IKUMI AND REIKO YOSHIDA!**_

A.N –This was supposed to be I one -shot but I just love this couple. I've always wanted to do a Ryou –Ichigo fanfic. I'm going update my story The Blooming Rose about 5 minutes after I post the first chapter of this. **Ryou x Ichigo** fanfic with **Aoyama bashing! **Ichigo's P.O.V.

I was so happy I had a date with Aoyama today. I had just woken up. I dressed in pink tank-top with denim shorts and a pink belt with twinkles. I put on pink high heels and tied my gold bell that he gave me on. I then tied my hair up the usual way with pink ribbons.

The date was to be held in the park. When I got there Aoyama wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then I heard people talking so I walked over from where I was sitting and glance at the couple.

I couldn't believe it there was Aoyama with another girl. I could feel my tears building up but I wouldn't let them fall… yet. I slowly walked up to the couple who were now kissing passionately.

I slapped with all the strength I could muster and that was a lot since I was Mew Ichigo after all. "How could you cheat on me you idiot!" By now I was choking back tears.

The girl next to him started to speak "You have a girlfriend you told me you were single!" she yelled at him and slapped him hard too but not as hard as me.

Then she turned to me "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Then she walked away ashamed. "I-Ichigo I...I can e-explain." he stuttered. She came on to me it wasn't my fault." He lied.

"I could tell she was serious when she apologized." I said through tears. "Uhh…." He was probably trying to think about another lie to tell me.

I couldn't take much more of this. "I think we should break up." Aoyama stated sadly.

"What?" Was all I could get out. "We are over," he stated cruelly.

I didn't know what I was doing but I ran out of the park and out on the sidewalk, by now I couldn't see clearly because I was crying so hard.

"Why did Aoyama cheat on me, and then dump me?" I wondered out loud while still running.

I looked up and I was standing in front of Café Mew Mew and Ryou was just coming out. Oh yeah I didn't show up to work this morning he was probably going to yell at me for being super-late.

Then as if on cue he saw me and started yelling. "ICHIGO WHY ARE YOU LATE! I HOPE YOU KNOW IM DOCKING YOUR PAY!" Then he saw how much I was crying. My eyes were probably all puffy and red because he entered uber-concerned mode.

"Strawberry, what's wrong?" Oh sure now he was concerned after he had yelled at me not that I cared anymore. I turned to run the opposite direction but he stopped me.

"Please tell me Strawberry." He was pleading now. I looked up and there was Mint so I simply said "Aoyama cheated on me then dumped me harshly." I was crying again, great.

"Oh Ichigo." Ryou and Mint said at the same time. I didn't know what to do so I hugged the closest person to me I looked up through my tears and it was Ryou.

Normally, I would have pushed him away but him trying to soothe me was really comforting before I knew it I was asleep in his arms. I was still waking up when I heard the mews and Ryou talking.

"Why isn't Ichigo working?" Lettuce asked. "Aoyama dumped her" Mint said with disgust in her voice. "Poor thing" All the mews said at once including Zakuro.

Then Ryou looked at me. "You're finally awake." "Yeah" I barely said in a whisper.

"Still having speech problems, Strawberry."

"Very funny Shirogane my jerk of a boyfriend just broke up with me and you're laughing." I replied. "Ichigo you know I didn't mean it."

"It's okay Shirogane, he was a jerk to begin with, and I think I should have noticed that after he became Deep Blue."

"Yeah, you should have" "Mint." I yelled. "Calm down Ichigo, she was only kidding." How sweet Ryou was actually trying to calm me down, wait a second did he just call me Ichigo is he mad at me? (Btw, the rest of the mews left to finish working.)

Great I could feel the tears welling up. Why I didn't know I don't even like this jerk? Then I asked a moderately stupid question, "Shirogane, are you mad at me?"

"Ichigo, why would you ask that?" he sounded confused. "Because you're not calling me Strawberry like you always do." I pointed out.

"Oh, I didn't notice that." He sounded sad. "Anyway you just found out Aoyama was cheating on you want tomorrow off, Strawberry."

"This is very unlike you Shirogane." I stated. He came closer and then I realized he was sitting right next to me.

"So do you or not want tomorrow off?" he asked. I was thinking of a response when I noticed he was leaning in to try and kiss me. He slowly leaned in to me until he was about 1 inch away and then…..

A.N this is probably mean for leaving a cliffhanger like this but I wanted to build up the suspense for when I update soon. If anyone wants Kishu or any other character not mentioned in this chapter please tell me in a review and I will try to put him/her in. Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberries

Strawberries 

The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters if I did Aoyama would not be in it, the series would be longer and there would be more fluff between Ryou and Ichigo. **

Spoiler alert – This chapter contains a spoiler for episode 36 of Tokyo Mew Mew

A.N I am so _SORRY_ for the late update and the cliffhanger; I had no ideas of how to continue this story until recently._**I have a severe case of writer's block for **__**The Blooming Rose**__**, suggestions would be VERY appreciated**__. __**Thanks!**_ Now, onto the story. Ichigo's POV

Ryou was kissing me and it was much better then anytime Aoyama kissed me. It was gentle and sweet.

I found myself kissing back I hesitantly wrapped my arms around Ryou's neck and, he wrapped his around my waist.

He broke away and said"I've wanted to do that for a long time." "How long? "I asked. "Since I met you." (Aww)

I gently laid my head on his chest and heard a knocking on his door. "Ryou, is Ichigo up there's a chimera anima in the park and the girls need her help."

"Okay, Keichiro, she'll be down soon." "Alto are you coming, too?" I asked using the name for his cat form.

"Strawberry." he said as he sighed. I reached into my pocket to get my power pendant and I said, "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis."

"Ready, Ichigo." Ryou asked me. "Yeah, see ya nya."

At the park

"What's going on Mint?" I asked. "Kishu made a chimera anima." Mint explained while dodging a chimera attack."

"Guys, less talk more help please." Lettuce said. "Hey my lil kitten." a voice said. "I'm **NOT **your kitten." I said extremely annoyed.

"Well I can change that." he said as leaned down and kissed me. "See you later kitten." Kishu said as he teleported away.

'He is so annoying' I thought. "Hello, Ichigo can we get some help?" Mint asked. "Oh yeah, sorry" I said. I ran up to the chimera while Mint and the rest of the mews, were distracting the chimera anima that looked like a giant rat.

"Let's do it, mews?" I asked. "Yeah." They replied.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding yelled out.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce said as she called out the name of her attack.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro called out.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint said as she performed her attack. "Ichigo, now's your chance!" she said to me.

I nodded my head and yelled out, "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" The chimera anima went back to being a rat, and Masha ate the predisite.

We transformed back to our normal forms and, started to walk back towards Café Mew Mew when everything started to get burley. "Ichigo, are you all right?" Mint asked.

I didn't respond the ground was coming closer but right before I fell, I felt myself being carried I saw a blurred version of Ryou before I fainted.

When I awoke I heard voices downstairs. I looked around and, saw the light blue walls of Ryou's room, I was in Café Mew Mew.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and, after a little effort I managed to get into a sitting position on the bed.

The door opened and …..

I wasn't going to leave a cliffhanger but I really wanted to get this chapter out. Please tell me how I did with Kishu. The next chapter will be out by the end of the month unless I get grounded. Please R&R and please no flaming constructive criticism is okay through.


End file.
